Shattered Honor
by Lokile
Summary: Betrayed by his friends after revealing his transcripts, Jaune leaves Beacon Academy to get away from the hate and the bullies. However when a mysterious being with no real objective at all offers him a chance to start over in a new world, how could he refuse? Has elements of Dishonored. AU Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I had a insane idea about RWBY, Dishonored and Marvel. Hope this goes well. Anyway on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Dishonored and Marvel.**

Beacon academy, a school created to make and hunters and huntresses in the never ending fight against the creatures of Grimm. Known as the greatest of all Huntsman Academies, Beacon has created many of the greatest huntsmen to ever live such as the Qrow Branwen. However, not everyone is meant to live the life of a huntsman. One such person is me, Jaune Arc, liar and cheater of Beacon.

" _I had friends there once but when they found out about my transcripts they left me too. Just like_ _ **they**_ _did."_ I thought as I walked down the empty streets of Vale, looking for a hotel to stay in that wasn't booked for once. " _Looking back on it, I should've realized that would've happened, I only knew them for a few months. Now look at me, poor as dirt, no chance to become a huntsman and no one to rely on."_

Finding a hotel, I came up to the front desk and paid for my room with the last bit of lien I had left and collapse on the bed, too tired to even undress or take a bath before passing out.

 _ **Interesting.**_

Snapping my eyes open at the voice,I looked around try to find who talked. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly the world around me shifted and remolded it self creating a large broken walkway, seemingly held up by nothing. Looking around I notice that I'm no longer in the hotel at all, just me and a broken walkway.

 _ **Follow the path.**_

And the totally not creepy echoing voice of course.

As this was the only way forward, I followed the voice's direction and walked along the path. As I walked however, I noticed several floating buildings and statues that looked old and about collapse upon themselves do to lack of care but before I could even ponder on them, the voice spoke again.

 _ **Stop.**_

Suddenly my body stopped in place, I couldn't close my eyes. All I could do was stand there, helpless and in the hands of someone who's face I didn't even see.

 _ **Turn around.**_

As my body turned around without my consent, I saw a pale, gaunt man in odd clothes and dead eyes staring at me. He didn't even look like he was looking at _me_ but at my soul instead.

 _ **I am the Outsider, the metaphysical embodiment of the Void itself.**_

The 'Outsider', the 'Void'? What the hell are those? Deciding to voice my thoughts I spoke. Or at least tried because I was still stuck in place.

"Mmmh mnph."

 _ **My apologies.**_

He waves a hand and then I begin moving once again.

"W-What's Void a-and what are you?" Still trying to get over the fact that I'm talking to someone that could kill me at any moment is hard okay!

 _ **The Void is alternate dimension based of your own. I am the representation of the Void itself.**_

"Then why am I here?"

 _ **You are here because you interest me.**_

" _What did I do interest this guy?"_ I thought, curious as to why this guy would be interested in a loser like me. " _I've never done anything noteworthy at all in my entire life! Wait a minute, I know exactly what this guy is doing. He's messing with me just like all the others!"_

"You stop screwing with me!" I said, enraged that he thought he could mess with me just because he had more power.

 _ **Screwing with you? What do**_ ** _ **you**_** _ **mean?**_

" You know exactly what I mean, bastard!" I spoke, tired of the bullies and the fake friends. " You're another bully who thinks they can toy with any because they're weaker than you! I'm sick of you people and this world!"

 _ **Hmm. Such anger. Do you truly despise the world around you so much? What would you do if I could give you a way out?**_

" I would take it without hesitation but why did you ask?" There's no way this guy could help me now, no one on Remnant can anymore.

 _ **I could give it to you for a price.**_

"What price?" I asked trying to keep the growing hope out of my voice. " _Could he, it ,whatever really do it? Could he free me from this place?"_

 _ **Bear my mark and do what you desire with.**_

Without thinking I accepted the offer not thinking of the consequences at the time. Just as I accepted, I felt a odd pull against me. Before I could react, I was sucked into a black vortex that came out of nowhere.

" _Ugh, what happened to me?"_ I got up off the floor of the alley I was in.

Wait alley?!

Looking around I began to remember what happened. The Outsider sent me here with his mark. Speaking of which I look at my hands and see a tattoo on my left hand that seemed to suck out any light that comes near it.

" Hey, put your hands kid!"

" _Only me, only me."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, It's Lokile here bringing the next chapter of Shattered Honor. Anyway on with show.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Dishonored or Marvel.

" _Only me, only me."_ I thought sighing internally at my awful luck. " _Seriously I just got here and now I'm getting mugged?!"_

"Are you deaf or something? I said put your hands in the air!" Said my mugger, who's breath smells worse than sewage, from right behind me.

Deciding to mess with mugger for a bit, I ignored him and acted like he never existed in the first place.

"Alright, if your going to act like that then I may as well kill you now!" He said, clearly underestimating me just because I didn't look like a threat at all. Just as he was about to fire, a web grabbed him from behind and stuck him to a wall. Looking up, I see a man in a red, blue and white spandex suit with a big spider symbol on his chest.

"What the hell- Spiderman!" The robber said with a face of complete shock at seeing the man.

"Spiderman?" I spoke perturbed that some weirdo in a spider outfit came out of nowhere and 'saved' me. " _And here I thought I was going to be the weird one in this world."_

"Yep, it's everybody's favorite friendly neighborhood Spiderman!" He said, introducing himself almost like it was normal for him. Before I could speak again he left using his webs. " _Seriously, everybody's cutting me off today!"_

" _Oh well, might as well get myself situated in this place already_." Walking down the street I notice the incredible number of people walking around, looking like they have nothing to fear unlike the people of Remnant that face constant extinction by the forces of Grimm. " _Now that I think about, how am I even going to get money. I'm don't even exist in this world!"_

What am I going to do! If someone finds out I'm a goner for sure. " _Come on Jaune, think about this. All you have to do is stay out of sight until I can find someone to forge some records for me, wouldn't be the first time I did it anyway. But how am I going to get money?_

"Nice one Spider-man!"

I look up to see what the commotion was about I see a helicopter wrapped up in webs, hanging just above the street. " _How did I miss all of this?! I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings."_

But seriously though, what the hell is wrong with this city! This second time something bad happened and it's only been like 10 minutes! Before I could continue my rant, I overheard someone's conversation.

" … I got to go to City Hall for my dad's ceremony."

"Alright then, tell your dad I said congratulations."

" _City Hall? Ceremony? May as well check it out, see if I can familiarize myself with city and maybe the leader of this place too._

Following the teen seeing as I have no idea where the City Hall is, while also trying my best to not look like some type of stalker, is just as hard as one would imagine. " _But anyway, I need to get some money after this ceremony or I'll die poor, stared and- No! Don't think like that stay positive Jaune, stay positive._

Getting out of my thoughts, I realize that the kid that I was stalking- I mean following was way ahead of me.

" _Hey, wait up!"_

-10 Minutes Later-

Before I knew it, I was at the City Hall surrounded by hundreds of people. Looking towards the stand, I see a dark skinned man with glasses approach, probably to begin the ceremony.

"Welcome, everyone." He said, looking at the crowd of people before him. "And before I hand off to Mayor Osborn, I'd just like to say a few words. Our city is so fortunate that such exemplary citizens call our community home.

After that I just tuned him out, waiting for the mayor to show up. " _Now that I think about what does this mark even do? Well guess I'll have to figure out later as the Mayor finally showed up."_

"Well thanks, Jim. Couldn't have said it better myself but I'll try." He said with a fake smile, showing the many wrinkles in his face.

" _What's up with that smile? He seems like he'd rather be somewhere else instead of here. I swear nothing's is like it seems in this city, there's never a quiet moment here."_

"For acts of extraordinary bravery above and beyond the call of duty, it is my privilege to present Officer Jefferson Davis with the Department Medal of Honour." He said only to be interrupted by the Deputy Mayor in a hushed tone to the point no one could hear him. He shakes hands with the officer and then leaves with the Deputy. With the departure the officer takes the stand and begins to speak.

"Uh, thank you, Mr. Mayor. I share this honor with my family- my wife, Rio and my son, their support I couldn't do what I do. They give me the strength to get up everyday and fight for our city."

At his words the crowd goes wild, even I started clapping and I don't even know what he did to earn the medal at all.

Just as he was about to leave the stage, the Deputy Mayor, who came back sometime during the speech, turned completely black with his hair, clothings and eyes turning white in contrast. Before anyone could react to the development, he ripped open his tuxedo to reveal a bomb strapped to him.

I was too late to react.

I only managed to survive the blast thanks to my aura but now that's gone too. Looking around at the devastation caused by the bombs, I was horrified. There were bodies in every directions with some being unrecognizable at all. " _What type of monster could do this?!"_

"Somebody help me please!"

I turned around only to see a woman trapped under a pile of rubble that was slowly crushing her. Running over, I lift most of the rubble off of her only to come face to face with a man with a demon mask pointing his gun at my face.

 _ **Review Pls.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Lokile back again with Shattered Honor. Guys please review and help understand any problems with story besides the grammar of course. Well anyway on with show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby, Marvel or Dishonored.**

" _Well it's time to see what this mark does!"_ I thought, getting ready to fight the guy in the mask. Putting my fists up, I swing at the bastard only for him to dodge and hit me in the stomach with the butt of his gun making me stumble. " _Come on you stupid tattoo, do something!"_

As if it could hear my thoughts it glowed and I was suddenly behind him. Deciding to think on it later, I used my position to my advantage and hit him on the back of the head before he could react making him drop his gun in the process. Before I could do anymore damage however, some of his buddies showed up clearly ready to fight.

"Really?! You couldn't beat me so your relying on your friends to fight me instead, that's just sad man, real sa-"

I said only to be shot at by said friends before I could continue. " _Note to self, don't talk during a fight, also thank you huge aura reservers!"_

Back to the battle, I charged at the first guy I saw and slammed right into him and then proceeded to wallop him until he was unconscious and move towards the next guy with my mark's ability. As soon as I came up behind him however I was shot at along with the the guy I was behind. " _Do these guys not care about these own friends at all! Well at least it's only a 2 vs 1 now."_

Just as I was about to charge at the remaining thugs, they nodded at each other and disappeared in a swirl of dark energy. " _What a bunch of cowards! They had the gall to attack me after I saved a woman from being crushed to death and- Wait! What happened to the woman?!"_

Running back to where I left the woman, I saw that she was gone too. " _Barely a day here and I already failed to help someone. I should've just grab her and runaway but I wanted to play hero instead!"_

"H-Hey you."

Turning around as fast as lightning I see the woman from before leaning up against a wall with bullet holes in her stomach.

"Y-You got shot!" I said horrified, she must've gotten shot when I was fighting those bastards back there. Moving over to put pressure on the wound, she stopped me and pushed my hands away.

"It's too late, I've lost too much blood already." She said, her voice growing weaker by the minute. "Before I go may I know your name."

"J-Jaune Arc." I said, tears beginning to feel my eyes at my most recent failure.

"Ann Matthews." She said just before her eyes glazed over and her body fell over.

" _No no no no nononononono, this can't be happening."_ I thought shaking the corpse. " _Come on, open your eyes, wake up please._

I'm such a failure.

-At The Funeral-

" _I can't believe this. How can people be so cruel as to shoot and kill someone who couldn't fight back!_ I thought looking at Ann's grave. "I swear I'll get them back for this Ann, I promise."

"Get who back?" Turning around, I see a man with brown hair and kind brown eyes looking over me with concern and curiosity.

"Who are you?" I said, feeling like I knew this guy from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it. " _I'll think about it later."_

"Peter Parker, and you are?" He said clearly expecting an answer not knowing that he wasn't going to get until I walked past him and left the graveyard.

"If you didn't want to talk you should've said so."

-Peter's POV-

" _Well that was weird. Guess he just wants to be left alone."_ I thought, looking at him as he left. " _Wait what was the mark on his hand?"_

"Hey tiger what's wrong?"

Recognizing that voice anywhere, I turn around and reply.

"Nothing MJ, nothing."

"Sure, sure, then why were you staring at that guy? Is there something you aren't telling me? She said with a cheshire smile before quickly turning serious. "So what we going to do about the demons now?"

"Well…"

-Jaune's POV-

First things first I'll need to find a way to hide my identity better than my hoodie can. Second, I need actual weapons to fight with and third, figure out anymore abilities the mark has.

A nice list full of things I don't know how to do or get. " _Just great."_

 _ **May I be of assistance?**_

Just as I was about respond the world around me shifted once more to the ominous Void. Quickly regaining my composure, I turn to the Outsider about to ask why he sent me here until he disappeared.

" _Goddammit, nothing can be easy for me can it."_ I thought ready to explore the Void in search of the Outsider until he spoke to me once again.

 _ **I will give you what you need and more but I want to know what do you desire.**_

What I desire? Why does he need to know? May as well tell him.

"I want to be a hero, someone who could stand in the face of danger with a smile on their face knowing that their protecting others. That's what I wanted to be but you can see how that turned out." I said remembering that I couldn't protect Ann because of my own foolishness and lack of awareness.

 _ **Interesting indeed. Here's what you wanted.**_

Appearing out of thin air, a mask, a short single edged blade and… a heart?!

"Thanks and all but why the hell do you have a heart for?!" I yelled, slowly backing away from the Outsider and the creepy heart he has.

 _ **The heart contains the spirit of a withered rose. It will reveal the secrets of those you desire and show you the locations of runes and bone charms that can be found all over your world. Bone charms and runes can be used to empower your physical or supernatural abilities.**_

Y'know that's the longest I've heard this guy talk ever. Also a heart contains spirit of a withered rose? Just another thing to think about later.

Taking the items and thanking the Outsider, the world twisted again and I was back in…. actually I don't know the name of this place or the world for that matter.

" _Oh well, it's time to hit those bastards where it hurts!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys It's Lokile with another chapter of Shattered Honor. On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Marvel or Dishonored.**

" _But, uh, where would those guys even be hiding?"_ I thought quickly realizing that I had no idea where they could possibly be, I look toward the sky trying to get an idea until I saw that spider guy swinging around. " _Maybe he can lead me to them. Gotta catch up before I lose him!"_

Putting on the mask, I run right after him, almost losing him a couple times but I managed to follow him to a... recycling center? " _These guys are seriously using a recycling center as a base of operations? You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"_

While Spiderman knocked some of the ones he could see out or just webbed them up and attached them to walls, I 'Blinked' behind a guard and slit his throat. " _Should've let the bastard suffer more."_ I thought picking up the body and dumping it in a nearby dumpster before moving on to my next target.

Unfortunately he was next to another guard. " _No avoiding a fight is there? Not like I wasn't expecting it anyway."_

'Blinking' behind one of them, I stab him right in the heart and threw his body into the other guy making him stumble. But before I could kill him too, my hand was caught by a web?! " _Crap, I forgot about the spider weirdo!"_

"What are you doing?!" Spider-man said, anger clear in his voice at my actions.

"What anyone would, killing these bastards!" I yelled, using my aura to rip apart the webbing and stab my blade right into the thug's heart. Just as I took my blade out of the corpse I was hit in the back with a punch that felt like it could break my back if I didn't have aura. " _What's this guy's problem anyway, I'm doing his job for him!"_ I thought struggling to get up because of the pain.

"Why did you kill them?!" He said, growing more and more furious by the second. Deciding to fight back I threw my sword at him only for him dodge. Right in to my fist that is.

As he was recovering from the blow, I used 'Blink' to go over and grab my sword and tried to leave using another one but it wasn't working. " _Does this thing need to charge or something?!"_

"Aw shit!" I said turning around only to see a punch going right for my face that I couldn't even dodge.

Getting back up, I swing my sword at him only for him to flip over it and land a hard kick on my face. Stumbling back I swing wildly trying to get him to back away from me. This only worsened my situation however as he disarmed me and punched me in the stomach. Looking over at my mark I started pouring my aura into it hoping it would charge. " _Come on, come on, hurry up and charge already."_

"So are you going to talk now?" He said, unaware I was about escape from right under his nose.

-Spider-man's POV-

As I'm waiting for an answer from the murderer, I notice the mark on his hand begin to glow and then suddenly he was gone along with his sword with no trail at all. " _Dammit! How did he even do that! Wait, that mark on his hand, didn't I see that on that kid's hand from the graveyard?"_

Me and Yuri need to talk. Using my mask interface to call her, I start swinging around the city to see if I could find him again.

"Hello?"

"Yuri it's me, we need to talk right now." I said urgency clear in my voice..

"About what?" She said curious as to what I'm calling her for.

"I just met a guy in a mask, that looks like it was made of scrap and had this weird mark on his hand. Do you know anyone like that?"

"No none at all. I'll check the database to find out more."

"Alright, talk to you later Yuri." I said ending the call. " _Maybe he was the same kid from the graveyard, it's no small coincidence that two people with same tattoo appear in the same day. Maybe I could get MJ to help investigate too._

-Jaune's POV-

" _That was close, way too close. I need to train harder if I'm ever going to fight that guy again."_ I thought, looking at my bloodied blade. " _And apparently magical things need to recharge too, who would've thought."_

' _Bump'_

Was that the heart? Pulling it out my pocket, I notice it was indeed beating and the glass in the center glowed every so often. " _Does that mean I'm close to a rune or a bone charm?"_

Focusing on the heart, a misty orange object is revealed to be on top of a building nearby. Running into the alley so nobody could see me, I use blink to hop to a staircase across the building then blinked onto it. Putting the heart away I see a ornament with tribal markings on it.

" _This has to be a bone charm."_ I thought, before hearing an odd sound emit from it. " _The hell?!"_

Suddenly, I was in an entirely different place from the city or the Void. I was in an old run down store. Appearing before me was the bone charm and a piece of paper. It said that this charm would make me swing faster than normal when equipped.

" _What the hell is this place?!"_

"This is my shop, young one."

Jumping back with a totally manly yell ( girly scream), I put my hands up ready to fight only to see an old and hunched over man with a wooden cane staring at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, sorry my names Jaune Arc what's yours?" I spoke after getting over my fright.

"I am just an old man and you are in my shop." He spoke, his voice stern reminding me of grandfather before he died.

"I didn't come here on purpose!"

"I know you didn't boy." He said, his eyes shining with mischief. "The charm brought you here didn't it?"

"Y-Yeah how did you know?" I said thinking I was the only one besides the Outsider that could possibly know about the charms.

"I was a mark bearer like you are now." He answered

" _So I'm not the only one that the Outsider was 'interested' in."_ I thought. " _But what happens when he gets bored of me?"_

"I bet you're wondering what this place is and why you were brought here." The man spoke as if he knew all my questions already. "This place is separate world to your own like the Void but you can alone be brought here by listening the song of the bone charms. Here you can inspect and use your bone charms to improve your natural and supernatural powers, also take off that damn mask while your here."

Realizing that I did indeed have the mask on still, I took it off. Turning back to the bone charm on the table, I took it up and put it in my overly stuffed pockets.

"Here kid, you'll need it with all the stuff your carrying." He said handing me a dark purple coat and a bandolier.

"Ah thanks but I don't think I got your name." I said

"That's because I never gave it to you, now get outta here!" He said just as the world shifted and I was back were I was with the coat and all.

" _Well that was an experience, but where the hell am I going to sleep!"_ I thought just before my stomach growled. " _And what am I going to eat?!_

Looking around I notice a bakery nearby. " _Maybe I could steal some food from that bakery with my powers."_

-Night time-

" _Finally it closed, I'm starving to death."_ I thought stomach growling even louder than before. Blinking next to the building with my new suit on, I try to find a way to get in quietly and not trigger the alarm. " _Over there the power box!_

Wrenching open the power box with my sword, I saw some wires but I didn't know which one to cut. " _One all else fails cut the red one."_

Praying internally that it was the right one, I cut the wire and no alarm was triggered. Breaking the lock on the front door, I grabbed some pastries and left before anyone would notice me. " _Mission complete. 1 point to Jaune Arc!_ I thought chowing down on the delicious treats. " _But where am I going to stay? Maybe in an abandoned building, every city has at least one."_

Finishing up the pastries and with a new objective in mind I wander around looking for a place to stay. And wander, and wander, and wander, and wander until 2 hours later, I found a abandoned apartment. Walking in I notice the cobwebs, the occasional roach and the lack of any mattress. " _Just like the places I used to stay in after I ran away from home. Anyway it's time to get some sleep."_

-Morning-

"Good morning me." I said to no one because, y'know no one's here but me.

" _Where am I going to find more of the lunatics? Can't just hope Spider-man will guide me to them a second time."_ I thought stretching. " _Maybe I can skim some information off civilians about this city so I can narrow down where they could be._

Nodding to myself, I begin to explore the city out of suit of course starting with the largest buildings I could find. Soon enough I saw a huge tower with an 'A' on it. Deciding to ask about it I got the attention of the first person I saw.

"Hey, do you know what that tower with the 'A' is?"

"Your joking right?" The boy said. Now that I think about isn't this the same kid I followed to the ceremony?

"I am supposed to know?" I said as my only pathetic defense against his statement.

"It's the Avengers' tower, the world's mightiest heroes." He said after getting over his disbelief.

"Also do you know any homeless shelters I could stay at?" I said, hoping he would know a place.

"Yeah, I do. I could take you there if you want." He said

"Yeah that would be great." I replied. "Oh by the way what's your name, I'm Jaune Arc."

"Miles, Miles Morales." He said still leading me. "So how did you lose your home?"

"I got evicted from my apartment because I couldn't pay my bills." I made up on the spot. Hopefully he doesn't see past it.

"Oh we're here." Finally becoming aware of the building in front of me, I look up to see the gigantic FEAST sign on it. " _FEAST huh, better be having a feast just for me."_

Entering with Miles, I quickly become surrounded by other homeless people, a lot of them being very old. Waving at them as I walked past them, I eventually come up to an old lady with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am are you the one in charge here?" I said, with my social awkwardness deciding to rear its ugly head once again.

"Why yes I am, my name is May Parker." She said, brown eyes shining with unbelievable kindness.

"Yeah, um, I'm new here and I was hoping I could stay here for a while until I can get myself situated." I said hoping she would let me stay here for a while.

"Why didn't you say so earlier! This a homeless shelter, we're meant to help the homeless!" She said, inadvertently making me feel pretty stupid for thinking they wouldn't accept me in.

"My name's Jaune Arc by the way." I said just remembering that I forgot to introduce myself. "It's a pleasure to meet you ."

"You too Jaune, you too." She replied before someone ran over.

"Aunt May, have you seen Mr. Li anywhere?" It's the guy from the funeral. " _I should apologize."_

"No I haven't seen him in a while." She said

"Alright then- oh wait it's you! That guy from the funeral!" Peter said, surprised that he met me again.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry about brushing you off back there, I wasn't in the best place." I apologized.

"Don't sweat it. So are you going to introduce yourself this time?" He said with a grin.

"Sure, the name's Jaune Arc." I said, extending a hand out to shake.

"Peter, Peter Parker." He said accepting the handshake.

 _What I didn't know then was I shaked hands with one of the greatest men I've ever met and my greatest enemy._

 **Please review….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's Lokile here with another chapter of Shattered Honor. On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Marvel, or Dishonored.**

Smiling at Peter externally, internally I couldn't shake the feeling that I've met him somewhere besides the graveyard. " _Seriously where do I know this guy from?!"_

"Jaune!"

"Oh my bad, I thought I met you somewhere else before." I said, speaking the truth for the first time since I came here. Well it doesn't really matter in the end, I'm still stopping the terrorists.

"Probably just your imagination." He said quickly, just a bit too quickly for my liking. He's hiding something for sure.

"Yeah, your probably right" I said, pretending to go along with his lie for now. "Oh, Peter before I go can you tell May that I'm going to get my stuff."

"Sure." He said as I left FEAST to get my equipment. " _Now that I think about how am I going to hide my equipment? That's a dumb thought Jaune, just steal a bag or something like you did with that bakery. Or I could steal some money and buy one."_

As I was contemplating my next course of action, I soon found myself at the abandoned building that I was staying in. Donning the coat, mask and tucking away the Heart, I made my way to the back of the building and left making sure no one saw me. Blinking to a rooftop, I see some thugs robbing a nearby by jewelry store with one of them carrying a duffel bag. " _My luck's finally turning around!"_

Blinking behind the one with the duffel bag, I throw a haymaker at his head effectively knocking him out. Just as the other two reacted, I blinked behind one and gave him a swift axe kick to the skull before having to duck because of gunfire from the last guy. Hopping over the counter as he fire at me, I decide to taunt the poor guy.

"Hey your husband buy you those clothes?" I said only angering the thug more. Yelling in rage he emptied out the rest of his amma forcing him to reload. " _Now's my chance!"_

Running up to him, I slam into him forcing him to drop the gun. After that I beat him into a pulp, grabbed the duffel bag and put _most_ of the jewelry back before I left. " _Problem solved and I made some money too! Today's really looking up for me, nothing could go wrong!"_

…..

…..

" _I just jinxed it didn't I?"_ I thought cursing myself for being the one to tempt fate once again. Getting back to the apartment, I took off my gear and put in the duffel bag with the jewels I kept for myself. " _Gotta sell those some how."_

Heading back to FEAST and enjoying the breathtaking sights of New York City for the first time since I came here. Maybe I can truly start over here, no huntsman, no bullies, no Grimm and no one knows who I am. Before I could dwell on it I arrived at the shelter, entering I place my bag down in an empty space near the rest of the homeless.

" _May as well familiarize myself with everyone here."_ I thought looking at some people playing chess.

"Uh, my name's Jaune Arc and I'm new here and thought I should introduce myself." I said, sounding more like a robot than a person. " _Curse you awkwardness!"_

"Hahaha, the name's Cam and this is Eileen the loser of this chess game." He said clearly in high spirits.

"Please, the game just started." Eileen said in return. "And nice to meet you too Jaune."

After that I went on greeting everyone there, meeting some interesting characters like Gloria before deciding to head out and train. Discreetly taking the Heart with me as I left trying to find a place to train. " _Wait maybe that old man can help me out!"_

Taking out the bone charm that I still had on me since the robbery, I opened my mind to it's alluring song and was back at the shop. Looking around for the old man, I find some weird red and blue vials that weren't there before.

"Welcome back young one." The old man said, scaring the shit out of me. Again.

"You really need to stop doing that."

"And you need to stop screaming like a little girl, two things that won't change." He said with a teasing grin on his face. "So what are you here for kid?"

"Do you have anywhere I could train?" I said getting to the point.

"Do I look like I would have such a thing?" He said, making me feel kinda dumb for asking. "Of course I do!"

"I under - wait what, you do!" I said thankful that I didn't have to run around looking for a place to train. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me yet kid, this training ground is hell on earth." He said ominously.

"What do you mean?" I said getting a bit scared.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was all he said before we entered a giant black rock with a door on it.

"Is that supposed to be it." I said disappointment filling my tone.

"Go inside." The old man said before leaving.

" _May as well do what the man says."_ I thought, entering the giant rock only to see a empty room. " _How am I going to train here?"_

Just as I thought that the room shifted and changed. It was now an elaborate mansion full of those demon guys, all potraling the area. " _So this is how I'm going to train."_

-2 Hours Later-

" _Oh my god, I'm dying!"_ I said in pain and exhaustion. The bastards kept on coming and coming in constant waves, all of them actually trying to kill me. Also their attacks were pretty fucking real. How do I know you may ask, I have a stab wound in my shoulder.

"Sloppy, very sloppy." The old man said as he came back with a red vial. "I expected better from you kid."

"What the hell did you mean sloppy!" I yelled. "I beat all of them."

"True, but don't you think you could done it faster, quieter or not get stabbed?" He said in reply. Thinking back on it, I could've done better, instead of being caught in the first thirty seconds. And I could've used blink a lot less.

"Here, drink this it'll help you heal faster, won't stop it from scaring though." He said handing me the vial from before.

Looking at it for a second before shrugging and downing it in one go. It actually didn't taste all that bad and I felt better already.

"What was that?" I said amazed by its regenerative capability.

"Just some medicine that was used to cure a disease in a distant world, that also happened to have healing properties." He said. "But now it's time for you to go,"

The world shifted once more and I was back were I was, at the exact same time like nothing happened. " _I guess time flows differently on each world."_

Continuing my waltz around the city, I feel the heart begin to beat once more. Going to an alley and pulling out the heart, only to accidently point in the direction of a nicely dressed man talking to someone on the phone.

 _He works under one of the Maggia Dons as a spy._ It spoke almost longingly for something.

" _Maggia Dons? This city has a mafia too?!_ _You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Don't the world's 'Greatest Protectors' live here?!_ I raged internally. " _Seriously, how do they let these guys stay here for so long!"_

Trying to find the charm or rune that the heart picked to get my mind off of corruption in this city, I find it in a inside of a house. " _Great, more breaking and entering."_

Well time to head back to FEAST and get some rest.

-Nighttime-

Sneaking out of FEAST wasn't as hard as I thought, but then again there's no guards anywhere. Heading back to the house where I found the charm/rune, I sneak over to the backdoor and try to pop up the door by stabbing my foldable blade in the tiny wedge. Fortunately it worked but the sound may have woke someone up so I blinked on top of the house. Just as I did someone came around turning on all the lights in the house and running out to the door.

Thinking about it for a second, I land behind him and slammed the hilt of my sword on his skull, knocking him out. Picking up the guy's body and closing the door quickly so nobody would notice me. Laying the body down gently, I hurry and location the charm under a loose floorboard. Grabbing it, I leave making sure nobody saw me.

" _Well that actually went pretty smoothly. Probably because of the training."_ I thought before checking out the rune. The rune suddenly glowed and it was gone, before I could act out my surprise however my mind was thrown into chaos by visions of someone blocking bullets with their sword. When the visions ended I felt as if I could whatever that man could. " _So that's what runes do."_

Well it's time to head back to FEAST before it's too late.

-Morning-

Getting up I stretched and went into the bathroom to get myself situated and clean. After showering, I ate the breakfast the volunteers handed out. It wasn't much but it was appreciated regardless. Walking out with my bag to try and sell some of the jewels I got from that robbery. Only to see a black truck load up with demons in a nearby alley. As they were getting in I go into another alley and change into my suit and blink onto the truck. As it drove around wrecking cars left and right I begin my assault on them.

Crawling up to the driver's window I stab the demon driving straight through head before pulling his body out of the truck, causing it to start swerve dangerously. Unfortunately, one of the guys without a mask(The boss?) grabbed the wheel and shot a blast at me that I only managed to dodge by a hair's length. Just as I was about to strike again, the truck crashed into some police cars and came to a complete stop, throwing me off the truck. " _Gonna feel that tomorrow."_

Getting up, I saw them take someone with a suitcase handcuffed to his hand and begin driving again just as I blinked aboard. Unfortunately as I land Spider-man does too.

"Oh, it's you again. Let me guess your here for the demons too?" He yelled over the chaos around us.

Not replying to his comment as more demons climbed up clearly ready to fight. I took the one on the right with the pistols and used my newly acquired technique to deflect the bullets then ran up and jammed my sword right through his heart and ducked under a blade coming for my head. Turning around I used my aura to strengthen my sword to the point where it cut the bastard in half leaving him to scream in agony in his last moments.

"Pathetic wretch!" I yelled at the bisected demon corpse before being hit by a large demon with glowing gloves. Rolling out of the way of his second punch, I slashed at his chest leave a decent size gnash behind staggering him a bit leaving him open. Taking advantage of his current situation, I stab the big fuck right through the throat.

" _Do you feel the pain that you caused all those people?! TOO ANN?!_ I thought seething with rage. Getting back to the fight I notice some demons in cars shooting at me and Spider-man. Blinking on top of one, I cut the head off of the demon on top, then I killed the driver and took the wheel and rammed it into the other car before blinking back to the truck.

Oddly enough some guys in white armour started shooting at me too. " _The hell, I'm helping you!"_ I thought as I dodge a laser? " _These guys have some serious heat!"_

"Can I get a bit of help here!" Spider-man said fighting two whip demons.

Running over, I stab one of them through the back before pulling the blade out, just as Spider-man knocked his one out. Climbing to the side of the car, Spider-man begins to struggle with the boss before screaming suddenly and then getting knocked over by a blast, only holding on by the broken door that was falling apart.

Just like I thought, the door fell off and Spider-man began to ride the door until he got back to the truck and began tilting the truck.

" _Is this guy insane, he's going to hit civilians!"_ I thought stabbing my sword into the truck to stay on. Only to crash into a building and blackout.

Waking up, I was greeted by the sight of a broken truck without any demons. " _Damn it he got away!"_ I thought in frustration, only to see a unconscious man a few feet away from up to him I shake him forcing him to wake up.

"Wh- Who are you?" He said, fear coloring his voice.

"The Overseer." I said because it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Dr. Michaels get away from that guy." Spider-man said after waking up. He was about to speak more until a helicopter came by and a beautiful silver haired woman and two white armored men came out.

"Where's the serum and who is he?" She said quickly, with an undertone of anger and stress.

"The serum's gone and this guy is…?" Spider-man said not knowing my name.

"The Overseer." I said.

"Didiskoya. So called super hero, you think you save people but you just make it worse." She said looking at Spider-man before snapping her hateful gaze upon me. "And you I've been getting reports about someone killing the demons that matches your look. Just who do you think you are?!" She said pulling her guns on me. That's the final straw.

Using blink I teleport behind her and take one of her men hostage.

"I would choose my words wisely here lady, don't want me killing anyone else now do you?" I said turning the tables completely. "Now put the guns away and nobody gets hurt."

Looking at me in surprise at my teleporting trick, she begrudgingly put her guns away and stares at me with more hate than I thought possible.

"I did what you asked, now let my man go." She said balefully.

"Not until you tell me who the demon's leader is and what the serum is." I said, milking the situation while also drawing my blade closer to the soldier's neck. "Or else."

"But you said-"

" 'But I said' she says, clearly not understanding the position she's in." I said taunting her. "Now tell me or your man dies here and now."

"Fine, their leader is Martin Li and the serum is Devil's Breath, a serum that causing genetic breakdowns and damage to the human body."

Satisfied with her answer, I push the soldier towards her and blink away before anything else could happen.

-Peter's POV-

"That guy's becoming more and more of a problem every time I see him." I said unable to fully comprehend what just happened. Only to hear a very anger Silver Sable start yelling.

"Who is he?!"

 **Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's Lokile here with more Shattered Honor but first I need to answer a few questions.**

 **is Jaune so used to killing already? That'll be answered later in the story.**

 **2\. Peter hasn't met any killers like Jaune yet.**

 **3\. Mr. Black, you aren't getting Jaune.**

 **That's all, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Marvel or Dishonored.**

"I don't know either so how about you calm dow-" I said so only to get kicked to the floor.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" Silver Sable said giving me a glare that would've turned Manhattan to ash twice over. "You lost the serum, damaged the city, and now there's a killer on the loose! How am I supposed to calm down!"

Walking over to Dr. Michaels, she escorted him to a sable car and drove off, leaving me there all alone. Getting up, I begin swinging across the city to try and see if I could the Devil's Breath anywhere. " _I should call Yuri and see if she has any leads."_

"Yuri, tell me you have leads on Martin Li's location." I said hopeful that she has a clue.

"We have footage from a guy at a coffee shop, looks like he hopped into a black sedan after the crash." She said, sighing in exhaustion.

"Black Sedan. Great." I said

"Let me finish. We have a partial plate, and one of my patrol guys just found a matching plate, black sedan, in a parking lot near Canal and Hudson." She told me.

"You're a good cop, Yuri. I'm on my way." I said ending the call.

As I was swinging to the car, I got call. Answering I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Spider-man? Hello? Is this working?"

"Dr. Michaels? How are you calling?" I said surprised to hear him so soon.

" 'Borrowed one of Sable's radios." He said before turning grave. "Listen: transit hubs are the most likely release points for Devil's Breath. Airports, bus terminals, train stations, it'll spread like wildfire from there."

"Why the hell is Oscorp developing a bioweapon in the city? Shouldn't it be in an arctic bunker?" I questioned

"Devil's Breath is personal for Norman - it's been his obsession for decades. The project breaks every state and federal regulation on the books, but he doesn't care." Michaels said.

"If the city finds out, he can kiss re-election goodbye." I said.

"Nevermind re-election - he'd be tried in the Hague for war crimes." He spoke, voice becoming more monotone by the minute.

"Why are you telling me all this? Aren't you just as culpable as Norman?" I wondered.

"Yes. Completely. But Li's actions have been a wake up call. We've ignored the project's risk for too long. I trust you Spider-man." He said, getting straight to the point. "You're the only one trying to do the right thing. Please: protect the city from our mistakes."

As he hanged up, I made my way to the car and looked inside for the serum only to turn up with nothing. " _I should call MJ and warn her."_

"This is Mary Jane Watson. Please leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"What are you up to now MJ?"

-GCT-

"Standish said the Demons are looking for something at GCT.. but what could they possibly need here?" MJ thought out loud. "Should probably call Peter and let him know what I'm doing...Actually, scratch that. He'd probably just tell me to go home and chain myself to my laptop. I'll just check things out quick and let him know what I find."

" _And what happened to that masked guy Peter talked about?"_ She thought before shaking her head. " _Worry about that later, worry about the demons now."_

Walking through the GCT, and checking almost every terminal, she came up with nothing. " _May as well get that last one."_

Using the terminal, she listens to it until she hear some footsteps walking towards her. Slowly turning around, she is greeted by the leader of the demons, Martin Li.

"Mr. Li." She said a bit nervously.

"This will be easier for everyone if you remain calm." He said, with his eyes glowing. "And do as I say."

Panicking she calls a police man over only for him to be stopped by some demons and beheaded by a third. Demons then began to close of any exit so no one could escape.

" _What the hell did I get myself into?!_

-Jaune's POV-

As, I was about to change out of my outfit, I see Spider-man swinging rather quickly. " _More trouble, just great. May as well see what's going on."_

Blinking rapidly after Spider-man, I find myself at a large building were Spider-man gets in from the top. Shrugging I follow him in, only to see some demons surrounding a group of civilians. " _They've been taken hostage! Gotta do this quietly or people are going to die."_

Deciding to let Spider-man deal with this first and hop in later, I hide myself inside the vents, only to see him distract the demons by hitting the cloak in the center. Then I see a brown haired woman get up and take a piece of paper before another man got up and tried to knock one of the demons out only to beaten and captured.

" _Great job pal, great job."_ I deadpanned at the man's stupidity.

Just as the demon was about to kill him, the woman from before got up and pleaded with the demon.

"Wait! Let's all just relax. Listen I'm a reporter, I have a direct line to Mayor Osborn. I can help make sure he arrives on time." She said, probably lying through her teeth.

The demons considered it for a moment then released the man and had one of them escort her. Unfortunately I couldn't see anymore of the situation without giving myself away. " _The suspense is going to kill me."_

Soon enough she came back, sneaking around distracting the guards with some type of device with Spider-man taking some of them down. " _Do they know each other? Gotta be, she couldn't get that tech anywhere else unless she stole it."_

She came around to a canister in the middle with a red vial sticking out on the side. " _That's gotta be the Devil's Breath."_ Surprisingly enough she actually managed to disarm it.

Jumping down Spider-man knocked one of them out while the woman from before helped the civilians escape the building through the door that he unlocked before hand. " _Well it's time to get in on the action!"_

Getting out of the vent, I land on a demon and slit his throat with my blade before using his body as a shield against the bullets being fired on me.

"Have you been here the whole time?!" Spider-man said surprised to see me.

Not replying, I threw the body at them, then charged, killing two with quick stabs through the throat. Only to almost get cut in half and stabbed by two demon swordsmen.

"Bring it on then!" I said, my rage visible even behind the mask. Acting quickly I Blinked to one of them only to be parried. " _Seems their learning my tricks."_

Switching tactics, I throw my blade at one, and charged him as he was coming back from the dodge. Now on the floor with the bastard, I grab him and put him in the way of the other swordsman's slash killing him. Blinking over to my blade I grab it and duck under a energy wave from the demon. Getting close, me and the demon trading blows, neither of us landing a strike. Thinking quickly, I dodge his strike and sever his extended hand with my sword.

He began screaming in agony, a sight that only enraged me even more.

"You have no right to scream after all you've done." I said, venom seeping from my voice before I cut his head off too.

I look around to see Li and some demons making their way onto a train. Chasing after them, I use my last Blink to get on just as Spider-man got on too. Looking at each, we made a silent agreement - catch Li. Breaking through the door, we enter seeing Li and some swordsmen.

"Finally. I've been waiting to meet you, both of you." Li said, giving a malicious smile before turning to me. "So your the one that's been killing my man, I'm Mr. Negative."

"I go by many names Li but I go by one you'll know well when I'm done with you, Death!" I yelled charging at Li with an overhead swing, that was blocked by a swordsman. Angered, I dodge under the demon's swing and bisect him only to get blasted at by Li.

"Fight me yourself, you coward!" I said as Spider-man finished dealing with the other swordsman. Before he could talk back, Spider-man drop kicked him into the other car which held two unarmed demons. Getting up, Li killed his own men and seemed to get stronger for it.

"We don't have to fight Li, just give up and we can sort out whatever problems you have with Osborn" The web slinger said, trying to make him give up.

"Give up and sort out my problems with Osborn?" He spoke getting angry. "Don't you understand that Osborn is the one that caused all of this? I'm just doing what's right." Right before he unleashed another wave of energy that me and Spider-man had to leap over.

Rushing in before he could send off another one, I cut off his right hand before being pulled back by Spider-man's webs.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Making him suffer." I said before punching him in the gut and slamming his head against the car wall. I turn around only to see that the bastard is on the floor cradling his lost appendage before we were kicked into another train as Martin lost consciousness do to the pain. Getting up I see Spider-man at the front fighting some demons who destroyed front car and the brakes. Looking over at Li, I begin to walk towards him.

"So this is how it ends huh, kinda anti-climatic." I said raising my sword for the final blow before I was thrown into the back of the car by the sudden crash of the train. Crawling out I see several cop cars, helicopters and that lady in the white suit.

"Put your hands in the air." A police officer said. I obliged him only to blink away as fast as possible so I wouldn't get caught. " _Dammit, they just had to show up and ruin everything! I so close to ending everything! I've got to find a way to get to Li."_

 **Please review.**


	7. The Sinister Six appears

**Hey guys, Lokile here, with another chapter of Shattered Honor. Without wasting any more time, on with show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Marvel, or Dishonored.**

" _I need more power if I'm going to get to Li."_ I thought calming down. " _Find some runes and bone charms. Maybe even train with the old man some more."_

Pulling out the heart, I focused my mind and opened it to the heart, revealing a world unseen by normal men. Seeing several blips, I begin my hunt for them no matter the costs. The first one was just below me, near a dumpster.

" _Better make a hobby out of it."_ I thought, laughing at my own misfortune.

-2 Days Later-

After my scavenger hunt, I turned out with 10 runes and 1 bone charm. Not that good but better than nothing am I right. " _Those don't matter when I'm training with the old man though."_

You see, after getting those runes, I began to train in the training room again, only to find out that I can only use one ability when I was in the training room, causing me to get my ass kicked again. When I asked the old man about it, did you know what he said?

He said, "You should expect the unexpected." Like some crappy karate sensei in a martial arts film. But I'm getting of track here, when I came back with the runes the old man led me to a chamber wherein he had my lay down on a table. He took the runes from me and put them in a circle beneath the table. Soon they began to glow and I blacked out afterwards.

Waking up, I was surrounded by darkness until black pedestals appeared before me. Walking up to one, I was shown a vision of a man conjuring powerful winds strong enough to kill a man. Instinctively, my hand reached out to it and I was assaulted by the vision. This time however, I learned how to use the second version of the WindBlast.

Moving on to the next pedestal in sight, I saw a man with a blood thirsty smile massacre a few soldiers before being gunned down. Touching the pedestal I didn't learn everything from the vision like before. " _I guess it depends on the number of runes I have. So how am I going to leave this place?"_

Just as I thought that, a door opened before me.

" _Well isn't that convenient."_

When I woke up, I was back in the chamber with the old man standing to the side. Getting up, I walk back to the store to identify the charm. It said that it'll increase my agility.

"Well It's time to begin your training." The old man said.

And that's how we got here now, with me having to train and fight until I collapse. 3 hours of swimming, running and repeating martial art katas is very _very_ fucking exhausting.

"Good, come back tomorrow for more." He said as I left.

Coming back to reality, I didn't feel much of the exhaustion from the training thankfully but that didn't mean I didn't miss my bed. Walking back to FEAST, I jump on my bed and go straight to sleep.

-Peter's POV-

"While the Devil's Breath has been missing for a few days, it's not nearly as important as what's going on at Ryker's right now." Yuri said almost panicking.

"Ryker's? What's going on over there." I said.

"Breakout, now hop on, it'll be faster."

"It was a coordinated attack, planned from the outside." Yuri said, filling me in on the situation.

"Was it Fisk's men or the demons?" I said, worry filling my tone.

"We don't know. All we know is that every cell block has been breached. The Raft is okay though."

"What about the Devil's Breath?"

"Sable's handling it like before." She said, only to see a truck coming straight through the gates. Jumping down on the truck, I pull out the drive and hop off the truck just as it crashed in to a fuel container. This didn't deter the criminals however as they flooded out the gates.

" _This is going to be a long day."_ I thought sighing. Focusing, I slide underneath an inmate and did a low spin kick to trip some of them up before jumping in the air and using my web grenade to stick them there. Landing, I dodge a punch and returned it with a haymaker of my own knocking him out just as I sent out Spider-Bro to clean up the rest.

When it was done, I got to Ryker's itself only to have to dodge rockets left and right.

"Dammit, the broke into the armory! Be careful." Yuri said through the comm link.

"What type of prison needs rocket launchers?!" I said as I web up some more inmates.

"What type of prison houses super villians?" She said, voice filled with snark, before I a guard got on the line.

"Come in? This is Sergeant Hanson- anyone on this channel?" He said, sounding scared to death.

"This is Captain Watanabe. Where are you?" Yuri said.

"Electrical access…rooftop near cellblock D…trying to restore power. That you in the chopper?"

"Affirmative. What happened here?"

"No idea. First the power went out- then all hell broke loose." The officer explained.

"Hold tight, we'll get to you as soon as we can." Yuri said before cutting the line.

Getting to the rooftop, I was surrounded by twenty inmates. Thankfully Spider-Bro was here to help me. Switching my normal webs for my shock ones, I jump into the air and land a mean axe kick to one of them. " _Gonna be looking even uglier in the morning then you usually do."_

Using my shock webs, I incapacitate 7 Prisoners, with Spider-Bro taking down 4. With only eight left the battle became even easier than before, with some hard punches and kicks, they dropped like dominoes. Opening the door, the officer rushed out yelling.

"They're coming-"

"Where is everybody?! They're attacking my car!" Soon afterwards, the warden's car crashed just as some inmates started coming towards him.

"Help the warden- I'll keep working on getting the power restored." Hamison shouted.

"Right, I'm on it." I said, before swinging towards the warden. Landing, I used the last of my shock webs to take out the big guys out. Swapping my webs back to normal, I continue my assault on the prisoners. Somersaulting over one, I give him a swift kick to the back, pushing him into another prisoner before webbing them up as they fell. Dodging a baton swing, I use my second bomb to take out the rest of them, allowing the warden to get out of his car safely.

"Could this get any worse?"

"Why'd you have to go and jinx it Yuri." I said with a exasperated sigh, readying myself for the bad news.

"They're stealing a chopper!" Of course they did.

Acting quickly, I attached two webs to the helicopter and pulled. It faltered for a second, but before I could take advantage of the situation, one of the convicts shot a rocket launcher forcing me to let go of one of my webs to dodge. Using the other web, I launch myself at the helicopter and managed to pull most of them out before swinging back to the copter.

"License and registration, please." I quipped, before pulling the remaining prisoner out causing the helicopter to crash.

"Okay, looks like things are somewhat under control.." Yuri said through the comm link, staring at the raft.

"I thought you said the Raft was secured?!" I said, getting just a bit annoyed at the breakouts.

"It was. Let's go." She said, stern voice kicking me into gear. "Maybe it's not as bad as it looks."

"You jinxed it again!"

"Have a little faith for-" she said as we were shot down by Electro. Thankfully, I managed to pull Yuri out in the nick of time. Landing next to the crash with Yuri in hand, I was once again shot at by Electro.

"Welcome to the party!" He said with a dark grin. "Just in time for the fireworks.." Aaand he released all the prisoners in the block, just perfect.

"Why is he letting everyone out?"

"I'll head for the main control center and see how bad the situation is." The captain said, probably not having a clue as to why _Electro_ of all people let everyone go. Well, it's time for them to get back to their cells.

"Alright, I'll go join the party and see what's up."

" _Fighting through wave after wave of prisoners is starting get a little tiring."_ I thought, beating up the last few prisoners that Electro released before moving onto the next block, before my spidey sense started blaring. Instinctively I roll at of the way of the support beam that was thrown at me. Looking up I see Rhino running away.

" _Great that makes two super villians on the loose."_ I thought, trying to ease the headache that was bound to come sooner or later. Clearing my head, I continued my chase for Electro through the next block, just to see more prisoners running rampant.

"Hey, what's your status." Yuri spoke suddenly.

"Just trapped in a prison with every criminal I've put away in the last eight years. No biggie." I said sarcasm before I was snatched up by the one and only Scorpion.

"This is too good to be true." He said, bloodlust dripping from every word.

"Scorpion- can you hold on a minute? I was in the middle of a phone call and it was business-" I quipped before me and Scorpion were blown away by an explosion. Getting up coughing, I see Scorpion's tail swinging behind him as he left.

"Lost you for a second there- you okay?" Yuri said concerned. " _Yep, just get my butt kicked by Scorpion then got blown up, I'm just dandy."_

"Not really, Electro, Rhino, and now Scorpion are all on the loose. What's going on in the rest of the prison?"

"Camera system's almost up. I'll give you a sit rep soon."

"I'll keep tracking Electro." I said before cutting the line once again. Beating up yet another wave of convicts, I made my way to the block door only to have to dodge a blast from Electro. " _I'll only be smelling mildly burnt when this is over."_

"C'mon Spider-man, I thought this was supposed to be a chase." Electro taunted before flying off. Chasing after him led to the outside of the prison wherein I had to dodge the occasional electric blast while swinging. Finally closing in on Electro, I grab him with one of my webs and slam him into one of the the constructions outside the Raft. Before I could do anything more however, I was caught off guard by the vulture.

"Long time, no see." Vulture spoke, slightly unhinged as always. "We're going to have so much f-"

Before he could continue his tirade, I webbed up his face, forcing him to let me go to get rid of it. Getting back to chasing Electro, I was called by Yuri.

"Okay, I got the security cameras back online."

"How does it look?"

"Well it looks like the entire population of the Raft has escaped." Yuri said, somehow managing to stay calm. "Including Martin Li. That makes five of your worst enemies are on the loose."

"Nice one Yuri, didn't know you cracked jokes." I said laughing.

"I don't." She said before sighing. "I have to go, some of them are heading into the city."

Electro finally stops running when he reaches a tower. Landing, I decide to ask him a few questions before I lock him up again.

"Where'd you get that suit from."

"It's an exclusive club." He said with a smirk, just as the rest of the super villians came, with Martin having a new hand to replace the one he lost. They then proceed to attack me as a unit. Martin was firing blasts at me as vulture and rhino charged at me while the Scorpion would try to hit me with his stinger any chance he got.

Eventually it worked. I was hit by the Vulture after I dodged one of Li's blasts putting me in position to be stabbed by the Scorpion, forcing me to the ground. They then proceeded to kick me on the ground until, Electro came up and blasted me with his Electricity. Trying to crawl away from them, I was stopped by a black claw.

Coming up was a face I thought I would never have to see fighting against me.

"Doctor Octavius?!"

"First and final warning." He said, picking me up by the neck with a second claw. "Stay out of our way." Just as he throw me into the ocean.

" _I can't believe it, why would he do this?!_ " Where my last thought before I lost consciousness, unable to comprehend the pain and the fact that the man I looked up to turned into a villian.

"There he is!"

-An Hour Later-

"All these years." The doctor said. "All these lies."

Putting on a gas mask, he used his claws to unleash the Devil's Breath into the rally spreading it everywhere. " _I will crush you Norman, just like you tried to crush me."_

 **How'd you like it from Peter's perspective? Also, I changed the time the Devil's Breath was taken so that Doc Cock would actually have time to think about and make a plan to free them and make their suits, because seriously how do you suddenly come up with a plan like that in a few hours? Anyway please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bet you guys didn't expect to see me after so long did you. You must've thought I quit huh? But no it was the living evil by the name of school that has inhibited me but I am free from my shackles for the moment! But enough with my insanity, I got some things to talk about with this story, namely Remnant.**

 **Remnant isn't very expanded upon in the show and the Grimm just don't feel dangerous to me at all. The most we got was the dragon and the apathy, the others aren't very noteworthy at all, so I made a different more dangerous Remnant. The Grimm should always feel like a threat to everyone, even seasoned hunters. So I made a few concepts like the Cataclysms that will be explained later on in the story.**

 **Barring that I want know if you guys want me to get into other stories that tie into this one like spider-geddon or not. Also fun fact did you know the ps4 Spider-Man's universe is canon? It's called Earth 1048.**

 **But without further adieu, let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Marvel, or Dishonored.**

" _Jaune, come on, come on- let's play already!"_

" _Alright Lily, I'm coming."_

 _Walking towards the green field near the village, me and my overly excited sister notice a hunched over man stumbling as if every step was painful to take. Upon noticing us he spoke._

" _W-Warn the village, Cataclysm is coming!" He said, just as he fell over. "Leave me, and warn the village now!"_

" _Cataclysm?!" My sister screamed at the top of her lungs. Grabbing her arm, I ran back to the village as the sky slowly darkened and the moon cracked once more. Running faster as I had the inhuman growls, I made to the gate but-_

"Jaune!"

That dream...It's been so long I've forgotten…

"JAUNE ARC!"

"I'm up so stop yelling already!" I said, more than a little annoyed at being woken up by some ass screaming in my ear.

"Well you should've said something." Said the non-too-guilty culprit Gloria. "Anyway get cleaned up, we need some help around FEAST."

" _Why do they need help? Can't they get the volunteers to do it?"_ I thought only to see dozens of people laying down, looking like they were about to collapse at any minute.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh right, you were asleep when it happened." Gloria replied. "There's a city wide epidemic going on and before that the inmates at Ryker's and the Raft both escaped the same night but that's not important right now, we need your help."

"Alright, I'll get cleaned up and help anyway I can." I said and left before she could reply back.

Leaving the bathroom, I walk up to May and Miles, passing by the volunteers and the bedridden people all around me. " _So much is happening I almost can't keep up. First, I got a nightmare that I haven't gotten in years and now there's a epidemic and breakout! Why can't anything be normal for once?"_

Cutting off my thoughts, I ask May if there's anything I could do to help.

"You can go ahead and help Miles out, he seems to have his hands full right now." May said, looking a little paler than usual.

"I'll help him but are you alright? You seem a little pale."

"I'm fine, it's just stress." She deflected. I could tell something was up but she probably wouldn't want anyone to worry.

"Alright if you say so. Just take care of yourself." And with that I left the room to find Miles. After a few minutes of searching I found him holding large boxes.

"Need some help?"

-Some Time Later-

"Alright Miles gotta go." I said, leaving the FEAST center to try and sell the jewels. " _Again."_

" _Now that I think about it, why don't I use the heart to find someone willing to buy them? Oh right, I'm an idiot."_ I thought facepalming.

Going into an alleyway, my new favorite hobby, I take out the heart discreetly and scan the area for someone willing to take these jewels off of me.

 _Wishes to kill his boss by strangulation._

 _Sick and dying of disease. Wishes he could see his family before he dies._

 _Bound to money and lies._

 _A thief that lives for the thrill and the thrill alone._

 _Trying to hide his true abilities._

" _Interesting but not useful at all Heart."_ I sighed internally, disappointed that I'm still poor as dirt. Just as I'm walking away, I'm pushed by a guy running like his life depended on it.

"Hey what's your problem!" Is what I would've said if he wasn't just cut down by some guy in a white cowl and some type of battle gear. My thoughts were cut off when he tried to take my head off!

"What the hell is your problem, jackass!" I yelled. Who the hell does this guy think he is!

"Hmm, interesting...who are you?" The jackass said, ignoring my question as if I hadn't said anything. Before I could retaliate, he was in front of me in an instant.

Ducking under his strike, I pull out my foldable blade and swing. He grabs my arm and tried to knee me in the stomach but I move to the side and use my aura to strength my arm so I can pull my arm free. Capitalizing on his surprise I blink to the the top of building before throwing my blade towards him. He, of course, dodged and disappeared from view.

" _Where is he?_ I thought anxiously. " _He disappeared, I've fought people like him before, this nothing. Usually when they disappear they typical go for the most obvious weak spots. That would be…!_

Backflipping away from the strike and then blinking away from his grenade. After reappearing, I use windblast to throw him into a building.

" _That should've killed him. But the question is who was that guy? And why was he after that guy from before?_ I thought, jumping back down to the headless corpse.

"You really are something else."

Jumping back at the sound of the voice, I turn to see the assassin from before.

"Till we meet again Overseer."

" _How did he figure it out so fast! There's no way unless he…"_ I thought as grim realization dawned on me. " _Unless he was following me from the start!"_

" _So that leaves a question...How many people know about me?!"_

-Spider-Man's POV-

"Ok, Captain. Got eyes on- fill me in." I spoke, somewhat exhausted. Taskmaster, the Sinister Six and now Sable?! I thought there was no rest for the wicked, not the guy in a spider suit!

"Rhino's assaulting the Upper West Precinct; Electro's at the Upper East. Pick your poison." Yuri sighed out, clearly worn out.

"Poison is more Scorpion's thing." I said before jumping off the building and swinging towards Electro's location first. "But anyway, get some rest when you can Yuri."

"Thanks." She said before ending the call.

" _Well it's time to pull Electro's plug… Wait did I use that joke already?"_ I contemplated. " _Gotta write some new jokes when this is all said and done. Oh wait I got one-"_

"Peter, are you available?" Aunt May spoke quickly. "We need help at FEAST's sister site uptown."

"The Veteran's Center in Harlem? What's wrong?"

"Men from Ryker's are demanding food and supplies. The staff are barricaded inside, but they need help, who knows how long until the break in. Miles and I are heading over to evacuate the staff."

"Don't do anything till I get there, May. I'll meet you in Harlem" I said before ending the call. " _Can things get any worse?"_

"Hey Spidey, heads in the clouds?" Dodging a blast, I land on the side of a building, keeping my eyes on Electro.

"I always knew you were dumb enough to turn your back to the enemy!" Just as Vulture slams tried to slam into me, I jump and then attach a web to his back before swinging him into a building.

"You say something Bird Brain?" I taunted.

"I would pay attention if I were you!" Electro grinned as he charged the Police Station transformers, trapping the police inside before they could escape.

"My and my big-" Spider sense blaring I dodge the rockets flying at me. " _The demons are here too?!"_

"Hey, Yuri, I need to speak to you." I said, trying to not let my anger best me.

"About the Police Department right?" She spoke, exasperated.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!" I yelled as I drop kicked two demons before ducking under a hammer swing.

"Comms have been down for a while, I only told what I was able to get ahold of." Yuri spoke calmly.

"These attacks are probably being planned out by Doctor Octavius to distract us from his true goal, Norman Osborn." I remark, before swinging down to a generator and using a web bomb to destroy it. Only to turn face to face with a large electric blast.

" _This gonna hurt in the morning."_

Just as I was about to get hit however, I was blasted to the side by some force. Getting up, I see the Overseer standing before me, creepy mask and all.

"Need some help, Spider-Man?" He spoke, clearly knowing what my answer would be.

"Please and thank you." I said in relief. "Alright, so the transformers are charging the building keeping everyone inside. I'll get the one hanging from the helicopter and you can get the other three on the buildings, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Was said before he disappeared and reappeared at the one to the left of the police station and broke it immediately with a single sword strike.

" _This guy gets stronger every time I meet him, it's ridiculous... Wait how did he not get damaged by the electricity?"_ I thought before fire webs at the transformer. Soon enough it broke and, dodging another bolt, I drop down to get the transformer on the truck that Overseer didn't get to yet.

"Did you forget about me Spider-Man?!" Vulture said holding onto a struggling Overseer.

" _Think Pete, think…"_ I thought desperately, until I saw the mark on Overseer's hand glow. " _Guess I don't have to worry after all."_

"Nothing to say Spider-Ma-" Vulture was cut off when Overseer teleported out of his grasp. Reappearing next to me, he got into a stance but didn't pull out his sword.

"So how are going to do this?" He spoke suddenly, catching me completely off guard. Trying to compose myself I spoke like the scientist I am.

"Huh?" I said intelligently. I was more dumbfounded when he began to laugh.

"And I thought you were smart." He said, dodge a tackle from Vulture and pulled out his word and threw it at one of his wings, breaking it. On the ground now, I web up Vulture, taking him out of the fight.

" _Alright time to destroy the transforme-"_ Let me finish my thoughts Electro!

"Didya forget about me already? And here I thought I was the entertainment!"He smirked before he launched a barrage of lightning at us. Flipping to the side, web Electro's face while, Overseer destroyed the transformer freeing the people inside.

"Dammit!" Electro yelled as he ripped the web off his face. "I'll fry both of you bastards next time!"

And with that he was gone, traveling faster than either of us could. Turning to look at the Overseer, I see empty space. Shaking my head I call Yuri.

"Hey, Yuri I got some good news, we got the Vulture and freed your men." I smiled.

"We?" She questioned.

"The Overseer and I teamed up." Three, two, one…

"What?!"

 **I personally think this chapter was more about me twisting the timeline and revealing important plot pieces for the future of Earth 1048 and Remnant. Anyway please review and leave constructive criticism about Shattered Honor.**


	9. Interlude 1

**Lokile here with another chapter of Shattered Honor. I read over a review from a guest about Jaune fighting in chapter 3 and being unable to fight without the mark. I don't know if he/she just skimmed over the first chapter but I said Jaune revealed his transcripts earlier than in canon like a month and half into the first semester because I made this Jaune a bit more trusting than his canon self. Hopefully that clears up any confusion about Jaune's fighting ability against the demons (Who have to have had more training to pilot helicopters and use guns effectively while being full of negative energy)  
at the City Hall.**

 **Anyway without further adieu, let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Marvel or Dishonored.**

"Save me!"

"The Grimm are here, someone help us!"

"I don't want to die! Somebody please, help me…"

Looking down at the chaos, I leap down, pulling out my saber and speed towards an alpha beowolf ripping out the throat of a civilian. Using my dust I trap it in a prison of stone before taking advantage of its position and stab the beowolf's unarmoured throat.

" _The irony."_ I thought before turning towards the pack the alpha left behind. Activating the shift mechanism in the grip of my weapon, I charge at the nearest enemy and decapitate them before dashing towards the next enemy and repeating the process. After cutting them down, I was greeted by a pair of soldiers.

"Report on the situation." I ordered them.

"Civilians casualties are low-Only 23 died." The White clad soldier said. "Still to high for my tastes though. We should've been faster!"

"We did all we could, Anderson. The best we could have hoped for is for survivors and that's what we got." I spoke sternly. "I feel the same, believe me I do, but there was nothing more we could do."

"I-I understand Miss Schnee." Anderson said reluctantly.

"Comm for bullheads and gather the survivors if you haven't already." I commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" They spoke in sync before walking off, leaving me alone in my thoughts. Turning towards the destroyed houses, I sigh.

" _We can't hold these beasts of for much longer."_ I thought. " _They've even started attacking closer to the kingdoms then before. These Cataclysms only made things worse for us. We all thought it was a once in a century thing but it has been becoming more and more frequent over the last 20 years."_

"Ma'am, the bullheads have arrived." A soldier spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. Shaking my head to rid myself of my thoughts, I follow the soldiers back to my ship. As I walk towards the area, I see the broken looks upon the survivors.

" _Nothing new."_ I thought before entering my ship and flying towards Atlas. " _When will our fight end? Will it end?"_

-Some Time Later-

"Miss Schnee we've arrived." Woken by a voice, I get out of my seat and walk out of my ship only to be greeted by my father.

"Hello Winter, we need to have a talk."

 **Earth 1048**

"Plans have changed. The Overseer has interfered and Adrian has been captured." Doctor Octavius spoke. "Thankfully I've managed to get an a solution to our problems. Say hello to Taskmaster."

"Hello Gentlemen, I heard you had a problem." The mercenary said. "The Overseer yes?"

"You deaf or something? Didn't hear what the man just said?" Electro said, pride still bruising from his loss. "Yes we want the Overseer gone, dumbass."

"Silence! Electro, need I remind you that you were the one that got Adrian captured." At the lack of response the balding man turns back to Taskmaster. "The Overseer has proved to be a thorn in our side."

"What of Spider-Man?"

"We'll deal with him ourselves." The scientist said as he put out his hand. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, yes we do." Taskmaster said as he shook the man's hand. As he left, the scientist turned back to the others.

"The rest of you can go ahead with your operations except for you Electro, I need you to attack Sable bases around the city."

"Now your talking." Max says grinning wildly.

"Now go, continue where you left off." Octavius said before delving into his thoughts. " _Norman it's only a matter of time before your little utopia crumbles_ _around and your outed for the thief you are. The Overseer and Spider-Man won't stop me-can't stop me, no one can. All thanks to these arms of mine."_

 _ **You've spun the wheel of fate in a different direction, Jaune. Your world and this one have been irrevocably changed by your actions, conscious or not. Very interesting. Very interesting indeed.**_

 **Hello again. This is my attempt at a interlude-it's not very good. Anyway with that being said please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys Lokile here with another chapter of Shattered Honor. Can the Guest clarify about who 'he' trusts with his identity? If you're talking about Adrian(Vulture) than it's quite simple: Vulture was a super villain that was locked up meaning that there was nothing to hide his identity. Also, Doctor Ock even says his real name in a recording along with everyone else in the sinister six. Hopefully, that clears it up. Oh, I forgot to mention something, the reason no one recognizes Jaune is that Jaune hides the mark by pulling his sleeve over his hand when he's not the Overseer. BTW: Read the AN at the bottom so you can understand why it took me so long to post this chapter. Anyway, without further adieu let the show begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Marvel, or Dishonored.**

" **There was always something tragic about Jaune Arc's story, be it his failure to become a huntsman or his steady fall from grace, there was always something more out there. This was the beginning of the end of the Jaune Arc of old and the beginning of all new darkness."**

"Really? No happy ending? Or a better life like he wished for?" A high pitched voice questioned. "That's lame, this story sucks!"

" **I never said there was nothing good in Jaune's life now did I?"**

-In the past-

Having arrived at the Veteran's center, Jaune was greeted by the smell of smoke and the sound of gunshots. Looking about he sees a shootout between the prison escapees and the Sable company with their battlefield being a broken road and a burning building. " _May's probably still in there!"_

Acting quickly he blinked to a window frame and climbed inside looking around for May. Running around the quickly collapsing building, Jaune came up with nothing until he heard some voices screaming out.

Rushing towards the voices, Jaune sees Miles and May struggling to stay upon a breaking floor that's within moments of failure.

" _What do I do, I'm not fast enough to save them both!"_ He thought, sweat pouring down his face from the heat. The floor holding the two up was just about to collapse as it began to swinging downwards. " _Come on Jaune, think! Maybe I can throw Miles to the other floor piece and then carry May with me. *Sigh* It's all or nothing!"_

Putting his plan into action he blinks onto the platform before throwing Miles to the other floor just as the floor beneath him broke. " _Crap, May!"_ Using his aura he threw May towards the platform Miles was on in hopes of him being able to catch her in time. However, he no longer had any time to think on the two F.E.A.S.T workers as he falling towards the fire. He tried to blink but the mark was out of energy due to his constant usage. " _Well shit."_

Just as he was about to fall into the flames he was caught by a web on his coat. Looking towards his savior, Jaune saw a red and blue outfit that seemed to become a norm in his new life.

"Just swinging by, you don't have to thank me." The man spider said, tone light despite their surroundings. Spider-man quickly pulled the Overseer up from the flames below to safety.

"Thanks for the save." The Overseer spoke, gratitude audible in his voice.

"What did I just say, don't thank me I'm just doing my job."

"So your job is to save people with a red and blue costume on?" Jaune joked, high off the feeling of being alive.

"Hey! This isn't a costume, this is a suit made out of microfibers and-"

"I get it already, the costume is special." The Overseer taunted as he got to his feet. Before any questions could be asked of him, he jumped out the nearest window and ran off into the night.

"Weirdo." Spider-man said hypocritically, being a man wearing a bug costume who fights supervillains on a daily basis. Turning towards the other three, Peter physically relaxed at the lack of visible injury, but as the building was still crumbling around them he told them to get out of here as soon as possible. With no hesitation, they agreed and climbed out of the building the same way Mary-Jane did.

-Jaune's POV-

" _That was way too close for comfort."_ I thought, looking down at my singed cost. " _I really need to find a way to improve the amount of power this thing can have before it runs out, damn thing took all my aura just after an hour and a half of use. Or maybe I can ask that sadistic old man, like seriously who thinks throwing me into a field full of wolves without any powers is good fucking training!"_

As my thoughts became more and more derailed from what they originally were, I cut them off and pulled out a bone charm and began to listen to the eldrich song. Soon enough my understanding of the world changed and I was in the old man's shop once again, thankfully I didn't have to look around for him this time as he was right in front of me.

"I know what you're here for, more power right? Like all the others…" The old man murmured sadly. Noticing my confusion he quickly changed the subject. "You want to increase the number of times you can use the mark right? Sorry to say this but that energy of your's damaged the mark and you permanently."

"What?! Your joking right? Please tell me your joking!" I yelled incredulously. "There's no way I fucked up that bad!"

"I'm not joking kid, you fucked up." He said flatly, looking at the mark. "What even is that energy anyway?"

"It's my aura, the physical manifestation of the soul." I spoke quickly, trying to learn what was wrong with me.

"Well, then there's your problem."

"Explain please." I said, letting my annoyance be known.

"You're dumbass decided it was a good idea to keep on using _YOUR SOUL_ to charge a mark from a being that is _ABOVE HUMAN UNDERSTANDING_!

"It worked perfectly fine the first time?" I said, voice sounding weak even to me.

"Do you even know what you have done? You've exposed yourself to the void as a possible representative!" The old man yelled.

"And that's bad?"

"The void only accepts one representative at a time. Why do you think that he's called _THE_ Outsider?! The Void'll do everything it can to remove you!"

"How do you know that? It's not like this has happened before."

"Many have tried to become like the Outsider, all have paid the consequences."

"So how do I fix this?" I said, waiting for my ultimatum.

"You either get destroyed by the Void over time or you give up the Outsider's Mark and separate yourself from the Void permanently."

-Peter's POV-

"Is it just me or is Electro looking a bit more like a lightbulb?" I questioned, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me. Before I could get an answer, I was launched straight into one of Sable's men by a blast of lightning. "Okay, definitely real."

"Yeah, Doc has been working on making me pure energy! And as you can see it's working pretty damn well!" The madman yelled in elation. "Let's see if you can keep up with me now!"

Just as those words came out his mouth, Sable forces began pouring in with jetpacks and-

" _Wait a minute, JETPACKS?!"_ I thought in amazement. " _These guys have god damn JETPACKS?!"_

My amazement quickly wore off when they were all fried by Electro's bolts in a matter of seconds. " _Okay, time to get serious!"_

With an internal battle cry, I launched everything at Electro, cars, trashcans, and generators-you name it but nothing seemed to work as they all vaporized when they got close. Dodging a bolt by a hair, I begin to formulate a plan.

" _Alright Pete, use that brain of yours and beat this guy already."_ I thought, trying to psyche myself up. " _Alright, I would try something with water but there aren't any water towers nearby and I doubt he'll chase me. Actually didn't he say he was getting closer to becoming pure energy? I doubt Otto would actually be able to_ _make him pure energy-just give him a bit more power. All I've got to do is let him waste more and more and energy and then I can beat him!"_

"Hey Electro!" I yelled, setting my plans into motion. "How about you show me how strong you are now!"

"Hahahaha you're funny! You think I'm gonna fall for that shit? I may be slow, but I'm not stupid dipshit!" He cackled "Oh man, I'm gonna miss you when your dead bug boy!"

" _After my utter failure to gaud him to use his powers more, the idiot still uses his powers more than usual to try and fry me, can't lie though it is kinda working."_ I thought, almost turning into burnt spider on multiple occasions before being hit with a giant blast of electricity.

"I am so gonna enjoy this." Electro laughed as he hovered over me, clearly charging up.

"Ah hell."

As soon as those words left my mouth I was blasted straight into a building. As I tried to get up, my body collapsed almost immediately.

"Don't worry all I did was stiffen your muscles a little bit. You'll still feel the pain regardless." Electro smirked. "Y'know I always thought you were a pain in the ass but look at yourself, you can't even get up. Oh well, guess this is goodbye for good spider-freak."

Closing my eyes, I was met with the most painful sensation I've ever felt in my entire life, soon enough I could no longer hold on to consciousness and passed out. Only to be forced awake by the sound of an explosion. Forcing myself to fight through the lingering pain, I look up to see Silver Sable in a decked out helicopter? Aircraft? Yeah aircraft, that surprisingly didn't immediately get vaporized by Electro. " _These guys are way to high tech for their own good. Though I should be thankful as I would've been burnt to a crisp. If only I could get up."_

"Don't worry Pete, I gotcha." A female voice said.

"That you MJ."

"In the flesh." I could just hear the grin in her voice. "So what happened to you."

"Well as you can see I got my butt kicked and almost died. Just another Thursday for me." I chuckle a bit, only to stop when I was reminded that I was still hurt by a wave of pain coursing through my body.

"Hey take it easy. Electro did a number on you."

"Yeah, he stiffened my muscles and shocked me while I was down. Doubt he was smart enough to think of stiffening my muscles all by himself."

"At least your alive Pete, at least your alive." She said looking me in the eyes with worry and frustration. "Get hit like this again and you won't be able to stay in my house anymore."

"I'm sorry?"

 **And there you have it chapter 10 of Shattered Honor. I know I haven't updated in a month and I don't have any excuse for it. The AN up top was written 3 weeks ago when I was beginning to write this chapter when I realized I didn't really know what I was gonna do with this story. I didn't have anything planned in the middle of the story just for the beginning and the and so I left the story sitting. I only came back today when I gained an understanding of what I wanted out of this story. I don't want it to be a power wank or a revenge story, I want this to be a story of a man finding his place in the world (or worlds) and defending it and that's what I'm gonna do. I will try my best to see this story to completion even if I'm not in the best place, you have my word. Lokile signing out.**


End file.
